


你想吻我吗

by peiwumei



Category: jd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peiwumei/pseuds/peiwumei
Summary: 未成熟的青梅这么问树下的人。
Kudos: 9





	你想吻我吗

对于乔纳森·乔斯达来说，十四岁绝对是他短暂人生中最糟糕的一年。

家族的遗传病在那年冬天的一场发热后彻底暴露出来，虽然在发病前，乔纳森的身形说不上是强壮，但在这之后就好像停止生长了般，尽管身高还在抽条，身形却比得病前瘦弱了多，少年心性被过早地压抑在书房里，与故纸堆作伴的时光，再加上英格兰郊区一整年都是雨季，那段日子连空气都带着潮湿发霉的味道。

他被灌了很多药汤，多到舌尖几乎要尝不出饭菜羹汤的味道，可医生来访的次数却越来越少，房门未关，他能听见来回走动的脚步声与关于病情嘈杂的讨论。

在一次下楼时不慎摔伤了腿后，他的房间被搬到了一楼，落地窗正对着花园，后来虽然腿伤痊愈，不过乔纳森没再出过门。

乔斯达家的独子过早得知自己的命不久矣，他蜷在自己摇摇欲坠的小船上，等着船被大浪覆没的那一刻，可是水溅起，大浪没有朝他扑来，乔纳森转头一看，瞧见了另一艘小船。

瓷娃娃。

他小时候曾经有过一个，意外摔碎了，现在这个瓷娃娃又活生生站在了他面前。

金发雪肌，这是个几乎同他般瘦弱却漂亮异常的少年。

乔纳森隔着窗户盯着他，一直到对方不耐烦地问“还不让我进来吗”之后才意识到这个漂亮的瓷娃娃攀在他的窗台上，他连忙打开窗户让对方进来，看少年踩在窗棂上，又如猫儿般轻巧地落了地。

“你是谁？”乔纳森突然哽住了，对方绕着他的房间转了两圈，他都没有回答，他问的太理所当然了，就好像爬窗户进来的是乔纳森而他才是这个房间的主人一样。

“呃…我是乔纳森·乔斯达，大家都叫我JOJO。”他有些局促地挠了挠头，“你是？”

那少年玩味地眯起眼睛，他此刻已经踱步到了床边，坐在了床沿上，过高的床铺让少年的腿落不了地，包裹在长筒袜和小皮鞋下的脚晃着，短裤与长袜间露出一小段白净的小腿，他漫不经心地开口，“迪奥·布兰度”。

也算是交换了名字。

迪奥并没有要继续说下去的意思，乔纳森也没开口，尽管他心里的问题一个接一个不停的冒出来。

“你是这家人的儿子么？”结果沉默还是由迪奥来打破，乔纳森讷讷地点了点头，没来得及说什么，只听对方叫了自己一声，“JOJO，”两个音节间有上扬的声调，拖长的尾音柔软挠人，搞得乔纳森不自觉地抖了一下，迪奥勾起嘴角，嘴巴一闭一合。

“来操我。”

他说的那么直白，以至于乔纳森不相信自己的耳朵：“你刚刚说什么？”

迪奥没说话，他勾勾手指，乔纳森竟也顺从地走过去，一步一停，对方也勾着手指指引二人间的距离，最后停在了迪奥面前，乔纳森只要低头就能看见他金色的浓密纤长的睫毛，随着主人的呼吸颤着，总担心它们会簌簌地掉下金粉，他们离得那么近，温热细小的鼻息拍在乔纳森的肌肤上，迪奥的唇那么红，像偷吃了一块红色的糖果，然后把鲜红的糖水抿在唇上似得。

乔纳森只觉得腰上一软，失了重心被迪奥拉到了床上，双手只得笨拙地撑在迪奥两侧，方才还在想的红唇直接贴上他的嘴，无防备间，迪奥的味道已经占领了整个口腔，久未尝出味道的舌头久违的感到一丝甜，他觉得自己好像烧起来了，从心口一直烧到小腹，几乎要喘不过气来。

十五岁的少年也算不上孩子，他知道自己身上发生了什么，他勃起了，阴茎撑起薄薄的睡裤，坚硬地顶在两个人中间，迪奥这才满意似得结束了这个吻，手指隔着布料摹画乔纳森阴茎的形状，乔纳森立刻就顶不住了，脸整个变得通红，手上力道一松直接压到了迪奥身上，迪奥力气并不算小，借着巧劲翻了个身，双腿跨开骑到了乔纳森身上。

这个蠢货，迪奥心道，贵族家的少爷都这么蠢吗？这份过分朴实的木讷与天真，成为他救命的木板刚好。

思考间迪奥已经解开了自己上衣的扣子，那个吻已经起了效果，对方勃起的茎身坚硬发烫，磨得他的穴发痒，迪奥从小就被告知自己身体的魅力，以人形出生的魅魔是天生的尤物，就连唾液都能让人发情，他是那个人渣出于欲望与母亲结合的产物，温柔而美丽的母亲因为魅魔的血统被作为商品买卖，而她拼死保护下来的儿子也没逃离被卖掉的命运。

不过如果不是知道了自己可能会因此丧命，迪奥还是为这次交易暗喜的——如果没有被买下来，他会在十五岁生日的第二天就被拉出去讨好贫民窟里那些下流肮脏的混蛋，现在一想，总比被老头子当药吃掉好。

尽管进了乔斯达府后他每天好吃好喝，过得是与此前截然相反的日子，可一想这些东西背后是要被吃掉，迪奥就觉得一股反胃。

他要活下去，外面还有那么多魅魔，放过我一个也可以吧？于是在听说乔斯达爵士还有一个儿子后他立刻就动了心思，总比被煮成药好。

迪奥想着，俯下身子张嘴含住了乔纳森的阴茎，先是隔着布料把他的睡裤含得湿濡，而后又把那条碍事的裤子扒掉，双手捧着那根意料之外分量十足的阴茎低头吮吸。

乔纳森的大脑简直成了一团浆糊，他感觉到身体上最敏感的那根被湿热的口腔包裹着，潮热已经使得迪奥的皮肤被附上一层淡粉，其实对方也算不上是熟练，可粗糙的舌面对铃口的伺弄几乎就足以让初经情事的小乔纳森缴械投降。

好在迪奥没再继续下去，他探出粉色的舌尖，在整个茎身上舔了一道，整个肉棒变得湿漉漉的后迪奥才像终于满意似得松了手。

“喂，你不要发出那种声音啊，搞得好像是我在欺负你一样，”迪奥撇了撇嘴，他干脆利落地把衣裤脱掉，只留下上身那件白衬衫，扣子全部解开，敞着大片大片雪白的胸膛，他凑到乔纳森耳边，大腿蹭着大腿，暧昧的鼻息拍在乔纳森耳朵上，“你想和我做吗，JOJO？”

乔纳森脸上好不容易消退些的红晕又烧了起来，他支吾着，不记得自己最后是摇头还是点头，他只是凑近了，又一次贴上迪奥的唇——只不过因为技术生涩，他很快就因为呼吸不畅败下阵来。

迪奥颇为得意地笑了，这代表乔纳森的答案是“想”，说是诱惑也好，你情我愿也好，他的目的将要达成，最后一步近在眼前。

他用两根手指掰开那处男子本不该有的雌穴，粉嫩的穴口被略有些粗暴的动作掰开，吃力地吞下乔纳森被舔的充血肿胀的龟头，乔纳森这才发现迪奥除了和自己一样拥有阴茎，那跟与自己相比秀气的多的性器下本该是平坦的男性会阴处多生了一处小穴。

此时穴口的两瓣娇小的肉唇被自己的阴茎撑开，随着进一步深入，入口处也逐渐从淡粉变成了色情的深红色，其内里的紧致也惹得乔纳森咋舌，伴着迪奥一声拖长带颤音的喘息，小乔纳森顶到了最里，他停下适应了一会，随后试探性地抽插了起来，初开的穴内每一处都是敏感点，乔纳森的每一次微小的移动对迪奥来说都刺激的不行，但快感又引他挺起腰去迎合乔纳森无章法的撞击。

乔纳森看着眼前晃着的肉粒，下意识地以为是迪奥在邀请，他在下一次抽送时含住了迪奥的乳尖，迪奥发出一声短促的尖叫，一直在被自己引导的乔纳森自己发现新大陆的行为惹得他有些不爽，这样…这样可没法掌握这个小少爷…可是乔纳森接下来的行为却惹得他彻底无法冷静思考。

本能似得，乔纳森突然吸了一下口中柔软的乳首，登时那种快感便使得迪奥失了理智，他的穴壁下意识地缩紧，乔纳森终于顶不住了，大股的白浊扑在迪奥体内，两个人几乎在同时攀上了高潮。

乔纳森久违地感受到了一股活力，在得病后经常脱力的身体此刻却好像是把过去一年克扣的体力都还回来了似得，他很快又硬了起来，不过因为神智稍许清明了些，乔纳森却开始犹豫是否要继续下去。

迪奥注意到了乔纳森的犹豫，他凑上前去吻对方的嘴角，都已经到这步了，一定要继续下去：“继续吧JOJO…你还想要的，对吗？”

乔纳森没有拒绝他的吻。

在那天之后，迪奥经常出现在乔纳森的窗外。

乔纳森有问过迪奥的来历，迪奥只是打着哈哈，说自己不过是镇上的居民，虽然他的说辞漏洞百出，但乔纳森并没有深究，他只觉自己是将死之人，虽然身体有了好转的迹象，但他仍不愿把迪奥拴在身边。

迪奥倒是对乔纳森的好言相劝嗤之以鼻，他颇有些不以为然地道：“你不该那么消极。”

说这话时乔纳森的阴茎还埋在迪奥的穴里，那儿早已经被玩的湿漉漉的，流出的水沾湿了床单，伴随着宫口处一次猛烈的撞击，迪奥放肆地高叫出声——这是今天的第四次高潮了，他软软地靠在乔纳森怀中，两臂环过来，突然发现之前比自己还要瘦弱的少年身形结实了许多。

乔纳森从来不主动，是否继续下去只取决于迪奥。

“几点了，JOJO？”高潮后的嗓子慵懒而绵软，不轻不重地扫过乔纳森的耳侧。

“四点零三分。”他说。

迪奥好想突然想起了什么，立刻结束了这短暂的温存，他穿上背带裤，从上往下系好衬衫的扣子。

“今天要走了吗？”乔纳森问他。

迪奥含混地回答：“有些事。”他推开窗户，一楼的风并不大，日头偏西，在房间地面上铺上一层影子，乔纳森只来得及说声再见，窗户便被再度关上。

房间里很安静，为了不打扰乔纳森休息，他的房间隔音很好。

乔纳森不知道迪奥之于自己是什么，是朋友吗？还是...爱人？他回想着这混乱的一个月，直到女仆叩响门扉。

“请您把晚餐放在外面就好。”乔纳森一如往常一样应着。

“老爷唤您去餐厅，”女仆说，“需要我帮您推轮椅吗？”

乔纳森很久没有出房间了，餐厅里点着灯，他看见父亲坐在长桌尽头的主座上，而一直空着的另一侧上此时却坐着一个自己无比熟悉的人。

迪奥！他怎么会在这里？

乔斯达爵士似乎看出了乔纳森的惊讶：“你们应该认识了吧？”

乔纳森没有说话，他当然也知道那种事很说不出口。

只不过乔斯达爵士并没有责备的意思：“JOJO，你最近身体是不是好点了？”

乔纳森吃惊地看向迪奥，迪奥也无所谓地与他对视。

迪奥当然也不知道发生了什么，他本以为今天乔斯达爵士就要把他做成药，可谁知道被领到饭桌前，说要给他和乔纳森正式介绍。

所谓“必死”的命运倒变成了自己的瞎想，自己本以为的救命木板倒成了原因。

——他只是药引，乔斯达家血统的遗传病，需要双性的魅魔来治疗，他自以为聪明却被摆了一道。

解释完这一切后，他们平静地结束了晚餐。

乔斯达爵士给了迪奥两个选择，他会获得一笔可观的财富，可以从此离开，去伦敦抑或者别的地方另寻出路，也可以选择留下来，乔斯达家会帮助他的学业与生活。

在作出选择前，他对上了乔纳森的目光。

迪奥张开嘴，说出了他的选择。


End file.
